


Thinking

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: When he opened the door, he found Cyrus fast asleep on the bed, his mouth open, his hair perfectly messy, and in the most uncomfortable and funny position that TJ could imagine.When he left the cups on the nightstand, he could not help but smile. He lay down next to his boyfriend and dedicated himself exclusively to observe him, to appreciate his beauty and everything that he represents for him.Tyrus Month 2018Day 19: "I love you"





	Thinking

The smell of coffee began to invade the small apartment. TJ watched outside as the rain hit the window, the feeling in the stomach of happiness could not be more intense or pleasurable. Actually he was in one of the best moments of his life.

Calmly, he served the two cups of coffee and listened to the music that came from his room, a jazz album that his mother gave him on the day he turned seventeen. Almost eight years ago.

He left the coffee maker in place, grabbed the cups and walked directly to the room. When he opened the door, he found Cyrus fast asleep on the bed, his mouth open, his hair perfectly messy, and in the most uncomfortable and funny position that TJ could imagine.

When he left the cups on the nightstand, he could not help but smile. He lay down next to his boyfriend and dedicated himself exclusively to observe him, to appreciate his beauty and everything that he represents for him.

He decides to dedicate a time in his mind to thank a god he does not believe in, that after all the disaster that has been his life, things would end that way, that someone like Cyrus would dare to fall in love with someone like him.

He accommodates his boyfriend in a more comfortable position and chooses to hug him, to stick him as much as possible to his body, in a strange combination of delicacy and strength.

He dedicates himself to listen to the music and when the last song of the record begins, he remembers how much that song matters in his life. It was the first jazz song that he really loved, the only song he could hear for a month after the first boy broke his heart, the song that sounded when he first kissed Cyrus in his old house, in his old room, on a pretty similar day.

The song ends and he debates whether he should get up and put on another record or lie down, hugging Cyrus who snores quietly. He decides to do the second; but he turn on the television in an almost audible volume. He changes channels constantly until he finds a French movie they once saw together, which he did not pay much attention to and decides to do the same this time.

He kisses Cyrus on the forehead and for a few seconds, while listening to dialogues in a language he cannot understand, he wonders what his life would be like if he had not had the courage to tell Cyrus what he felt for him. Something he now feels with more intensity.

He also thinks about what the future may hold for them, now that they share that small apartment outside of the city. If, maybe someday they will get married. If they will have children who will try not to spoil.

But in the end, he just thinks that one cloudy day, his favorite jazz record, a foreign film that could not interest him less, having Cyrus by his side, his smell combined with hot coffee and a pizza on the way are the definition of a perfect day.

"Did I fall asleep?" Cyrus hugs him tightly, without opening his eyes and with a voice more tired and hoarse than usual.

"About half an hour ago when I went out for coffee" TJ smiles and when Cyrus opens his eyes he kisses him on the lips. And for a few seconds there is nothing more important than being kissing his boyfriend on a cloudy day.

"Are you okay?" His boyfriend asks with a smile. "It seems that something worries you." Perhaps his face betrays him and shows that a lot of things have happened in his mind in that small period of time. But instead of saying something, he run his hand through his boyfriend’s hair and keeps hugging him and an ephemeral laughter escapes him.

"No, it's nothing like that." He kisses him delicately on the cheek and looks directly at him. "I was just thinking how much I love you."


End file.
